Infinity
by XdjadeKittyXD
Summary: riku a fallen angel use to protect mankind untill he realized how foolish humans really are and deams life pointless, untill he met someone, someone who changed his veiw,someone he was forced to forget. soraxriku


Infinity

chapter 1

Riku woke up unusually ,in the middle of the night and wandered into the kitchen, the room glowed slightly from the dull light emmiting from the kitchen window. The gray cloudy sky was still lighter than his appartment, he sighed tierd and lonesome but contiued towards the cubbord and pulled out a glass. Setting it down on the counter he reached in a drawer below and pulled out a small bottle of pills it read:Advil, take one every two to four hours.

The thought of overdoseing suggested itself in his mind, glanceing down at the bottle he twisted the topp off revealing multiple blue pills. I could do he thought end everything right now. Never look back, just close my eyes and never wake up dream seemed like a good way to go Riku decided, he dumped a large amount of the round pills in his hand when a startling knock sent him into the air sending pils scattered everywhere.

"Damit!" He hissed and stomped over to the door "What could someone want at this time?"He tore the door open to see a boy about sixteen, seventeen with messy audburn hair looking up at him with his curious blue eyes that seemed to light up when Riku opened the door.

The two starred at eachother for a minute as if taking in a sunset for the fisrt time untill Riku asked "What do you want?" hastly the boy replied "Can i come in please?"

His eyes filled with sadness, Riku was dumbfounded by the question come in why on earth would he let a complete stranger into his home?He didn't know why but he felt compelled to hold the boy and hug him untill he wasn't sad anymore, give him everything he ever wanted or ever will and to scare away anything that ever frightened him. The boy staired up at riku as he pondered "please,," He asked again as tears slipped down his smooth cheeks.

Riku said nothing but opened the door alowing the short boy to enter the appartment closeing the door behind him. "t-thank you so much "

He fell to his knees holding Rikus one hand still crying "Ive been r-running forever I don't think I can-"Riku was confused by the boy sadness and fright untell he realized there was a large amount of blood soaking through his shirt and went pale with realization.

" Who did this to you?" Riku demanded" I-I don't know" He coughed and fell to the floor breathing heavily. "I need to get you to a hospital!"Riku blurted picking the boy up"No!" the boy's blue eyes shot open exploding with fright."Yes!" Riku fought the boy as he used all his strength to kick and squrim."Please y-you don't understand"

The boy wispered barly any strength left in his eyes."fine" Riku said throught his teeth as he carried the boy over to the table and toar off his blood soaked shirt."Your gonna be fine its not that bad" Riku wished what he was saying was true but it wasn't the boy had a large gash on his back theat started at his shoulder blade and ran down his back. Riku cleaned the cut and meneded it best he could he was now glad his took that first aid course like ten times when he was a kid.

"Whats your name?" The boy asked Him eyes seeming soft and mellow. Shocked by the boys suddenly calm voice Riku hesitated."Riku." The boy winced as Riku began stiching the boys wound together."Hi riku I'm sora ".

Sora the silver haired boy thought. Riku finished mending Soras wound and was about to ask him about what had happened when he relized that he had fallen asleep and carried him to Riku's own bed and tucked him in.

soras dreams were simple, he was running through a field he ran and through the night untill he reached the edge of the world. There he sat feet dangling as he looked down into far away galaxy's, sora told knowone about this sacred place not even his parents when he had them. Riku looked intersted by soras quiet slumber he pulled up a chair and watched sora smile and laugh in his sleep until his eyes were too heavy to hold up.

The next morning sunlight beamed through the slit between the curtains right into Soras eyes causing him to roll over. Forgetting he was at the edge of the bed he yelped as he faceplanted into the hardwood sending Riku running over to help him. "what do you think your doing?" He scolded pulling the brunette of the floor." oww..." he said voice muffled by all the movement."Keep it up and you'll pull your stiches out and die! Wouldn't that be an exciting end to your story?"Riku groweled repositioning Sora on the bed. "well i'm sorry the sun was right in my eye!"

He shot back when he noticed something strange on the floor in the kitchen. His eyes grew wide when he realized what they were, many, many small blue pills were scattered across the floor."why?" Sora's voice was queit and small in the dusty room. Riku looked back over his shoulder teal eyes clouded as if off in a distant memory,"It's really none of your buisness." Riku shot back and walked out of his room leaving Sora to his own thoughts.

Wow Riku's really mean Sora thought to himself but he seemed fimiliar Sora felt that he had met Riku before and knew him really well how strange the brunette thought. Every time he looked into his teal eyes he felt he could see into the others soul almost as if he was apart of it. Apart of him. Sora streached when he realized he had an itch on his back, and egarly scratched it. He thought for a moment whilie scratching and slid his hand across his back towards where he had been cut previously to realize that it had scabbed over. Genuinly surprised he lept out of bed to look into the dusty mirror on the wall shocked to see that the cut was barely was clanging pots in the kitchen when Sora walked out."What are you doing out here!"Riku growled approching the short boy."well you see um.. look."

Sora said and spun around revaling his back for inspection. "huh?" Riku jumped back confused he knew only one type of person could heal theat fast."Who do you work for !" Riku hissed cornering the blue eyed boy." What? I don't work for anybody!" Riku grabbed Sora by his audburn hair and slammed him into the wall.

"Beating the shit outta me isn't gonna solve anything Riku! You are so stubborn sometimes!" Sora felt as if Riku was a close friend that he could anticipate every action."How would you know what I'm like we just met not even a day ago!"Riku hissed through his teeth. But even Riku realized the tension as he looked at Sora's face, adorable blue eyes that always seemed to look further, his perfect complextion and his seemingly soft lips..."Riku hello!"Sora hit Riku in the side snapping him out of his daze"sorry" was all the silverret said as he pulled away lost in thought. It was impossible for him to have known this boy unless..."Sora do you know who i am?"

Riku asked a glimmer of hope in his eyes."I feel like I do but I don't know.." Sora answered quietly." Do you know anything about me?" He asked frustraited."Not much only that you seem demanding and mean other than the fact that you let me hide here."

Sora said crossing his arms behind his head. Riku looked down defeated."why?" The boy asked blue eyes glisting."I havent been able to remember some thing that happened a year or so ago." Sora gasped."Like short term memory loss that's aweful!" Sora said hugging Riku tightly.

Riku was caught off gaurd by the burnette as he wrapped himself around Riku, they stood there for awihle listing to eachothers breathing as if reassuring themselves the two exsisted. When Sora pulled away the two starred into eachothers eyes before Riku broke the connection by looking away. An awkward scilence fallowed untill Riku asked "Who is after you and why?"Sora looked down and thought."I 'm not sure all I know is I was going to regular appointments there and when I decided to stop going...they have been trying to kidnap me or ..." Riku tilted his head back confused."Why were you going to the appointments?"He asked trying to figure out what was going on."I-I think I'm sick or something" Was his only answer, Riku suddenly feeling some what sorry for the kid decided to make breakfeast. He opened the fridge and pulled out the materials to make an omlette and began to cook. Sora just sighed and pulled out the wooden chair and sat himslef down and figetted with the fork and knife on the table pretending that the to were fighting eachother.

Riku served the omlettes and the two ate silently focused on chewing. Sora finished and yawned picking his and Riku's plate up and shuffled over to the sink and started to wash the dishes."You really don't have too-"Riku started but was cut short by Sora

"No It's the least I can do before I leave."Before you leave? Riku thought to himself how could this boy stand even a small chance against against his saw the look Riku was giving him"I know I look weak and defenseless but i'm alot better than you think, plus I cant stay here there bound to find me if they already haven't and they'll kill anyone who comes in contact with me."

Riku laughed How could this small boy fight anything?Sora became frustrated and blurted"Dont belive me? then fight me all kick your sorry butt to next week!" The burnette covered his mouth quickly after the outburst.

"Well well you do have a temper dont you? Okay but not in here." Riku laughed at Sora's case of word vomit and walked into his room. Sora streached preparing himself for there match but stopped when Riku stepped into the room and through him a t-shirt of his which was much too big on him.

The burnette pulled the black shirt over his head and stumbled to the door where Riku waited, the too talked about how much the other was going to own the other as they walked down the hallway and jumped into the elevator.

Riku stepped outside first scanning for any unwelcome visitors nodding to the youth when the coast was clear. Sora ran to the opposite side of Riku and counted down."Three,,,Two,,,,One!" and Sora ran towards Riku at a frighting speed actually surprising the silver haired boy. When sora jumped for him Riku slid out of the way dodging the attack, but Sora just summer salted and landed on his feat

. "impressive"Was all Riku said as he approched blue eyed boy and through a swift punch, but Sora stopped it catching his hand and held it away as Sora tried to land a blow to Riku's face. Riku ducked and swung his leg out tripping Sora. Sora landed with the wind knocked out of onto the grass and struggeled to regain controll of his body as the numbing pain shot through his body. Riku sensing an opening pinned the burnette to the ground with his body.

Holding down the boy's arms with his own and pinning his legs.

Sora huffed out of breath as Riku used his weight to keep Sora on the ground. "Okay maby I need a little practise?" Riku smiled and stood up reaching out a hand. Sora dusted himself off, still tiered. Riku took a couple step's back a warm wind sweeping his silver hair across hisface."Again".


End file.
